Why Me?
by Demon Writter
Summary: A stuggle that a girl goes through to try to get back to reality. R&R please.


Hello! This is my first Dragon Ball Z fic so no flames please! Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z the only thing I own is Christina and Cara R&R  
  
Chapter 1  
Why Me? Why am I alone? I was a good girl. Why do these things happen to me? I lose my parents and then my friends. //Flash back//  
"Cara, don't be scared they are my friends," she told me with a smile on her face.  
"But mom they are-" I tried to say but, I saw someone my own age walking up to me with his dad.  
"They are what?" My mom said to me with a puzzled look on her face.  
"Bigger than me and there are so many people." I told her.  
"Hello my name is Goku and this is my son Gohan." A man said to me when he was stretching out his hand to me.  
"My name is Cara, nice to meet you." I told the man and then I turned to my mom and she looked shocked about me talking to Goku, "Mom can we go home now?"  
"No Cara, these people are really close friends of mine and I haven't seen them for some time." She told me.  
"Alright I'll stay."  
"Isn't she cute? Um.. Chris she has a tail." The lady with blue hair and a really bad looking suit on and in my opinion she needed a better suit than that one because her shoulders looked bigger than they did.  
"Yah I know and I don't know-" Mom started to say, "Goku do you feel that energy?"  
"Yah, but who is it?" He asked.  
"One thing I know is that it isn't Piccolo." Said the old man with the turtle shell on his back. Then a man with a tail rapped around his waist, and something over one of his eyes appeared.  
"Hello Kakarott I haven't seen you ever since you were a little baby." The man said then he looked at my mom and said, "Well, well look here why, Elena I haven't seen you since your first assignment." He had a dangerous smirk on his face.  
O___O; "Um excuse me who are you and who are you talking to because there is no one here called Elena or Kakarott." I told him.  
"A tail well then you must be Elena's or Kakarott's daughter and you little boy must be her sister or cousin." He said to us, "My name is Radditz and Elena and Kakarott are my younger siblings." As he said that he pointed at my mom and Goku.  
"What do you want?" My mom asked.  
"To be a good uncle to these two." Then he picked Gohan and me and flew away with us tucked under his arms. //End of flash back// Does any one care? It is so dark. Is the sun ever going to show again? Is any one here? *Cry* What did I do wrong to lose every one I cared for? Where is every one? Who am I? Does any one know who I am? // Flash back//  
"Shut up!" Radditz yelled, "Here, the ship will be good for the both of you." Radditz put Gohan and me in a ball shaped ship. There was a lot of buttons.  
"Radditz where are they?!" Someone yelled.  
"I don't know." Radditz said. Then there where sounds of fighting.  
"Gohan please stop crying God damit and help me find a way to get out of here." I pleaded.  
"Waaaaaa!" Gohan just got louder. Then the door of the ship blew off. We ran up out of the hole the ship was in and I saw my mom on the ground and she wasn't moving.  
"Mom?!" I screamed and as I said that the ground moved. Every one stopped and they looked at me as I ran to my mom.  
"What did that energy come from?" Radditz asked. I ran up to my mom with tears coming down my face and I went to my knees beside her she didn't move. When I looked at her I saw cuts, bruises, and blood all over her.  
"What did you do to my mom?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I said that the ground shook more rapidly than before.  
"So much power in a little girl."  
"Piccolo now!" Goku yelled and then Goku and Radditz fell to the ground. When every one from the island landed and came out of the plane they ran to Goku. No one came to see my mom, only when Piccolo took Gohan; I walked over to them.  
"Goku is the only person you people care about isn't he?" I yelled.  
"What do you mean?" Bulma (I think that was her name) asked me. "My mom said that you people were really good friends of hers and you don't even realize that she is lying over there dead and all you care about is Goku!" I yelled at them with tears going down my cheeks and they looked really stunned at what I said. They looked where I was pointing at and they saw my mom's lifeless body in eyesight and they looked as if their hearts where stolen from them. // End of flash back// No one cares for me. No one ever had cared except for my mom. No one understood me because they didn't live my life. What happened to me? I was so happy at one time but not any more. Did any of my friends care what happens to me? I really want to die but is anyone strong enough to kill me? I lost everyone that I cared about.  
  
I hope to get some reviews about this I know this is sad but it will eventually get better. 


End file.
